


Getting Caught

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, M/M, Movie Night, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke let out a moan ." W-We can't ash  they're right next to us!" He whisper yelled looking over at a sleeping Malum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

Getting Caught. 

 

We were so going to get caught. Ashton thought.

It was hard enough trying to hide it from Michael and Calum when they lived in LA but they were now leaving LA to start their tour over in the UK.

They had just landed in mekfisjjff and were on their way to see their tour bus. Luke and Ashton shared nervous glances as Calum and Michael began to argue for some stupid reason. 

Luke and Ashton still didn't know what they were exactly. All Ashton knows is that the both of them got drunk on Luke's 18th birthday and gave each other blow jobs....a couple of times..... Even in the morning. But after that is was just.....addicting. 

They acted the same around each other afterwards it wasn't really awkward it was just fragile. Like Ashton could see Luke checking out his ass but they both wouldn't act out on those feelings either because they were in public, around Calum and Michael, or that they didn't know how to take that first step. They only truly did stuff when they were drunk.

"Ash come on mate. Aren't you fucking excited!"

Ashton smiled," Hells yeah." He then frowned." And no swearing."

Luke giggled and Ashton's smile widened. Maybe this tour thing wouldn't be that much of a cock block.

 

Fuck Luke had just gotten out of the small ass tour bus shower hair dripping and chest bare. His towel was wrapped around his waist and his eyes met Ashton's dilated ones. It was 3 am and Calum was asleep snoring loudly while Michael was locked away in the back of the bus playing his video games. Ashton pressed the button to close the door to his left and right creating a mini private room. 

As soon as the doors closed they jumped at each other. It's been 3 weeks. THREE FUCKING WEEKS since they've even touched each other. Every little thing Luke does is like a major fucking turn on to Ashton. When he plays with his lip ring or fix his already perfect hair. When he smiles or giggles or even just smirks. But the worst, the absolute worse is when he purposefully licks his lips then says, no moans Ashton's name "assshh." Like its no fucking big deal. 

All Luke has to do is say Ashton's name and Ashton's cock twitches like a dog being called by its owner.

Luke's lips feel both soft and ruff at the same time. They kissed hard teeth clattering hard which made them both moan. Luke's dam lip ring and tongue explored Ashton's mouth causing him to moan. "Ssh." He whispered into Ashton's mouth. He looks at Ashton while he drops down to his knees and takes Ashton's belt off. Ashton stifled down a moan as Luke palms Him. He takes Ash's pants off and raises his eye brows. Ashton smiles.

"You keep on taking my underwear so I have no more left you prick."  
Luke looked down and giggled. His blush reaching all the way down to his neck. Ashtons cock twitches and luke looks up meeting his eyes in shock.

Now Ashton blushed and let his curly hair fall down over his eyes. Luke grabs the base of Ashton's plump díck and kitten licks the tip. Ashton's hips push forward and his hands are on either side of himself pressed up against the mirror walls being the only thing thats keeping him up because his knees are to weak.  
Luke looks up at Ashton with those heated dam blue eyes while he takes all of Ashton in his mouth sucking making his cheek bones look more pronounced. Ashton bites his lip making it bleed to keep from moaning he then tensed his muscles making its veins pop out to keep from relentlessly fucking into Luke's magical mouth. He'll never know how Luke can easily take all of Ashton's big ass díck without gagging. Fuck he's such a little cock slut.

He grabs Ashton's cock and begins pumping his mouth in and out. Ashton arched his back and lightly rocked so his hips meet his lips. Ashton can feel Luke's lip ring brushing up against the length of his sensitive skin making everything more intense. Ashton opens his eyes to see his reflection on the ceiling. He wants to moan Luke's name so badly but he cant and It actually physically hurts him. 

He reaches out and grabs Luke's head intertwining his fingers in his hair letting him know He's about to cúm soon. He closes his eyes and looks up, He's almost there and then and then....,there's a banging on the door." hurry up Luke I have to pee!" Calum yelled.

"Fuck!" Ashton cursed pulling his pants and Luke up.

\--the next day--  
Michael and Calum fell asleep taking up most of the space on the couch. Luke was practically sitting on Ashton's lap. Michael wanted to watch Magic Mike for some godforsaken reason probably because he was horny or some shit like that.

Ashton shifted wanting to get a little more conferrable because Luke's boney ass was starting to hurt his thigh. Ash wrapped both of his arms around Luke's waist and sighed happily. Luke on the other hand had gone stiff and awkward. Well awkwarder then usual. In short Luke had a freaking hard on because well he was sitting on Ashton Irwins lap while moans were blaring out from the tv. soon Ashton stiffened to now having his own boner to hide. They were both quiet and Luke wanted so badly to cross his legs. 

"What's wrong Lukey? " Ashton asked dam well knowing the answer.

"N-Nothing." Luke whispered his face hot.

Ashton smirked as he shifted a bit so now his boner was practically spreading Luke's ass cheeks apart." You sure?"

Luke let out a moan ." W-We can't ash they're right next to us!" He whisper yelled. 

Ashton bit Luke's ear lobe lightly sucking. His hands traveled lower so that he was palming Luke over his thin basketball shorts. "A-assssh." Luke moaned shivering hips jutting up for more friction.

"Fuck." Ashton moaned. He grabbed Luke's hips and man handled him so that he turned around facing Ashton and was standing up. He ruffly took Luke shorts off his eyebrow quirked up as he asked Luke. "No underwear?"

"Ran out." He said as he straddled Ashton. He grabbed the waist band of Ashton's shorts pulling them down not caring if they weren't off all the way.

He grabbed Ashton's hard cock lining it up with his hole." Wait! What about lube? Luke don't hurt yoursel-oh fuck your so fucking tight lukey!" Ashton wrapped his large hands around luke's waist fingertips digging into his ass cheeks spreading them apart as Luke rode Ashton.

"F-Fuck Ash! Uhh L-Love the pain uh oh god." Luke moaned waisting no time as he bounced harshly on Ashtons long thick díck.

"W-What? Eck guy's REALLY!" Calum shouted waking up Michael.

"Oh my god really!" Michael laughed out. Both Luke and Ashton didn't notice that Malum woke up an were watching Luke ride Ashton.

"W-What should we do?"Calum asked.

"H-Harder Ash."

The both of them laughed giggling like school girls as they heard this." Oh faster Lukey."Calum said trying to impersonate Ashton making Michael laugh so hard that it was a silent laugh.

"Oh yes right there. Oh god. Ohhh god right there on my prostate gland." Michael said making Calum laugh. 

"Aww yeah."

"Aww yeahhh." 

"Uhhhhhgggjjjjajajaajaja." 

"What the fuck kind of noise is that cal?" 

"Guys have you been awake the whole time?" Ashton said with Luke sagging on top of his chest. Guess they've been done for a while or at least long enough to notice the two idiots making fun of them.

"I don't know assashhhhhh. Were we?" Calum said mimicking Luke's voice.

Luke blushed hiding in Ashton's neck." Shut up Calum! You're just jelly because you haven't gotten laid in over a year."

Calum snorted." Oh I've gotten laid plenty of time's. Ain't that right Michael. What? You think that you're the only gay couple in the band. Think you were the first to fuck next to there asleep band mates?"

Luke's mouth dropped open." No! Eeww No!"

Michael laughed his arm possessively wrapping around Calum's shoulder." That's right. Believe it."

"Ha of course you horny bastards got it on together. You'd fuck anything with legs." Ashton said with a laugh while Luke snickered.

" That's right so you better keep Luke close to you because he has the longest sexist legs of the band." Michael said.

Calum laughed at Ashton's angry face."Oh calm down he's only kidding."

"I-I have a question." Luke asked turning to look at Malum with his head laying sideways on Ashton's bare chest." H-How did you guys keep it a secret for so long?" Luke's pale lightly harry leg shifted so it was tighter around Ashton's waist to cover his own and Ashton's junk feeling the need to shield it but to lazy to put his pants on.

"Well it wasn't that hard considering that you guys were always so engulfed in each other to pay attention to us. Honestly we knew you guys did the deed on Luke's 18th birthday. The both of you walked out of the room half naked with hickeys littering your bodies plus Luke was limping like a dog with three limbs." Calum said with a smirk.

"Oh you were the same way Calum." 

"Shut up! And maybe if you would have used actual lube I wouldn't have been so sore."

Michael shrugged." Don't act like you didn't like it, you love pain and sex."

"Ok OK Did not need to know that!" Ashton said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ashy can you take me to bed m'to tired to walk." 

"Okay Only if I can sleep with you."

"Of course."

"Awwww how cute!" Calum gushed. Luke flipped him off while Ashton stood up grabbing onto Luke's ass to keep him up.

"Night lukey!" Michael said.

"Night Ashhhhhhh." Calum mimicked.

"Fucking assholes." Ashton laughed out shaking his head while he laid his Lukey down kissing his head before climbing in next to him.

"Night lukey."

"Night Ashhhhhhy." Luke said mimicking Calum.

"Fuck off."

"Heyy no swearing." 

"Thats my line." But by then Luke was already asleep.


End file.
